familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Southampton, New York
|footnotes = }} Southampton, officially the Town of Southampton, is a town located in southeastern Suffolk County, New York, partly on the South Fork of Long Island. As of the 2010 United States Census, the town had a total population of 56,790. The town contains a village of Southampton. History The town was founded when settlers from Lynn, Massachusetts established residence on lands obtained from local Shinnecock Indian Nation in 1640. The first settlers included eight men, one woman, and a boy who came ashore at Conscience Point. These men were Edward Howell, Edmond Farrington, Edmund Needham, Thomas Sayre, Josiah Stanborough, George Welbe, Henry Walton and Job Sayre. By July 7, 1640, they had determined the town boundaries. During the next few years (1640–43), Southampton was further increased in population by 43 families. The first meeting house was on a hill that is the site of the current Southampton Hospital. The oldest existent house in the town is the Halsey House at 249 Main Street, which was built by Thomas Halsey, one of the first Englishmen to trade with the Shinnecocks.Exploring Main St. In The Oldest Town In N.Y. By Emily J. Weitz - Dan's Papers - June 1, 2007 Southampton has 47 public and private cemeteries, not including Shinnecock Hills Golf Club, which is claimed as an Indian burial ground that is no longer in active use.Longislandgolfnews.com Southampton is named after the port city of Southampton in Hampshire, England. The Town of Southampton operates an official historical web site.http://Historic.southamptontownny.gov/ The site shows the locations of over 100 points of interest, historic markers, and historic districts as well as over 1500 photos. Government and Politics The current town supervisor is Anna Throne-Holst, a Democrat who was re-elected in November 2013 with 58.63% of the vote. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 295.6 square miles (765.6 km²), of which, 138.9 square miles (359.7 km²) of it is land and 156.7 square miles (405.9 km²) of it is water. The total area is 53.02% water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 54,712 people, 21,504 households and 13,805 families residing in the town. The population density was 394.0 people per square mile (152.1/km²). There were 35,836 housing units at an average density of 258.0 per square mile (99.6/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 87.98% White, 6.62% Black or African American, 0.41% Native American, 0.89% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 2.28% from other races, and 1.73% from two or more races. There were 21,504 households out of which 27.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.8% were married couples living together, 9.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.8% were non-families. 28.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.99. In the town the population was spread out with 21.1% under the age of 18, 7.7% from 18 to 24, 28.5% from 25 to 44, 26.0% from 45 to 64, and 16.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 99.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.2 males. The median income for a household in the town was $53,887, and the median income for a family was $65,144. Males had a median income of $47,167 versus $32,054 for females. The per capita income for the town was $31,320. About 5.3% of families and 8.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.2% of those under age 18 and 6.0% of those age 65 or over. Communities and locations Hamlets (unincorporated) Source: * Bridgehampton * Eastport – shared with the Town of Brookhaven * East Quogue * Flanders * Hampton Bays * Northampton * North Sea * Noyack (Noyac) – CDP name different from hamlet name * Quiogue * Remsenburg – also see Remsenburg-Speonk * Riverside * Shinnecock Hills * Speonk – also see Remsenburg-Speonk * Tuckahoe * Water Mill * Westhampton Radio stations Bridgehampton * WBAZ - 102.5 FM Hampton Bays * WLIR - 107.1 FM Sag Harbor * WLNG - 92.1 FM Southampton * WHFM - 95.3 FM * WPPB - 88.3 FM * WRLI - 91.3 FM Westhampton * WBON - 98.5 FM See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Southampton (town), New York References *FWS.org *Google Books *Longislandgenealogy.com External links * Hamptons.com * Southampton Patch * Town of Southampton (official site) * Historic Southampton (official site) * History of Southampton * Pictures and Info on Southampton's Historic Estates Category:Southampton (town), New York Category:Towns in New York Category:Towns on Long Island Category:Towns in Suffolk County, New York Category:Towns in the New York metropolitan area